Full House
by purple-ear-muff
Summary: Family problems leads Hinata to living with Tsunade in Konoha,Japan. Though its hard leaving her home town of Tokyo,she thinks she can live a peacefully normal life with her new gardian. But, when Tsunade drops the bomb and tells Hinata that she lives with her 10 other adopted sons,Hinata's life starts to spiral out of control. And the end results are anything but normal. HinaHarem
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Meeting Senju Tsunade's boys_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Once in almost every teenagers lifetime, they believe that their life sucks, the world's against them and that they are not being treated fairly. Normally, these thoughts are due to the fact that they have to be home by a certain time or possibly because they are grounded for getting a bad result on a test.

As Hinata sat on a plane flying toward Konoha, she wished that she had a curfew or received a bad grade. At this point, her life was a lot worse at the moment. Over all she had a perfect life up until the last day of school, the day she won the championship for her team. It was the kind of accomplishment every one wants and dreams about. But, after that day everything changed.

Her father, Hiashi, found out the next day and went into a boiling rage, stating that no heiress of his was to participate in such activities. To be honest he was always against her being on the track team, he preferred her to be studying in business and investment to receive knowledge in order to run the family company someday. At the peak of his rage, he completely took the title of heiress from her and made Hanabi, her sister, his new successor. He told her that since she had no more purpose she was to leave at once.

And so, she did.

As she stormed out of the huge house with two bags slung over her shoulders, she happened to bump into Tsunade, her fathers partner in business and her mother's old friend. She asked what was wrong and Hinata told her everything in a babbled, stammering mess, not able to sustain her tears. The older woman hugged her tightly and said she had no problem taking care of her.

So, from that point on Hinata was placed in Tsunade's custody. Not only did she have to leave the bustling big city of Tokyo were she spent all of her life, she also never even got the chance to say goodbye to her younger sister. Hinata sat in silence, trying not to cry her heart out over her father that didn't love her or care for her in anyway.

Tsunade fidgeted nervously, causing Hinata to ask if she was okay. The blonde woman smiled and told her that she was fine, but rather nervous about taking her home. When Hinata asked why, she gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Hinata, sweetheart, did I ever tell you that I have 10 other adopted sons."

Hinata gaped at her in incredulity. Tsunade had ten sons? How was she going to survive? The only male she had ever really known was her cousin Neji, and that barely counted cause he ran away years ago. She even attended an all girls private school for crying out loud! Didn't boys speak their own language or something? She could already see the disaster waiting to happen.

It was a long flight, so thinking that she should prepare for the oncoming catastrophe and at least have a picture of what she was walking into, Hinata dug into her messenger bag and pulled out a notebook and pencil. She politely asked Tsunade to tell her about the boys. She enthusiastically excepted and started writing away. Minutes later she was done and handed the book back to its owner. In it, written in neat feminine script was each of the boys names and brief description.

Sasori, 20, studying part time at the local university and creates puppets as a hobby when he has the time.

Itachi, 19, studies at the same university as Sasori for business and politics.

Deidara, 19, didn't want to attend uni. so he stays home and works on clay models.

Neji, 18,...

Hinata quickly looked up to Tsunade was was grinning widely "Yes, your cousin Neji. I found him a few days after he ran away and took him in. You know, he talks almost all the time about you. It seems as if luck is on your side, ne?" Hinata nodded and continued reading.

...4th year in high school and president of the martial arts club.

Shikamaru, 17, 3rd year in high school, president in the archery club.

Sai, 17, 3rd year in high school loves to draw and sketch.

Gaara, 16, 3rd year in high school, cousin of Sasori, likes sharp things like knives- enough said.

Sasuke, 16, hot headed prince in high school, 3rd year, part of the martial arts club, younger brother of Itachi.

Kiba, 16, 3rd year, obsessed with girls.

Naruto, 16, energetic, athletic, 3rd year.

Hinata slowly closed the book. She had to admit some of these boys were... interesting.

When the plane landed, she grabbed her bags reluctantly and they set out to find Tsunade's assistant and friend, Shizune. Shizune was a tall slender woman with short black hair and equally dark eyes. When they found her, she looked at her then at Tsunade.

"Who?" She asked her boss. Tsunade smiled nervously before telling Hinata's sad story.

"So I decided to take her in." She finished as all of Hinata's stuff was packed in the trunk and they began their drive to Tsunade's house. Hinata noticed how...green it was out here unlike how it was in Tokyo. Though it was a big town like so many other places, it was surrounded by lush green grass and different color trees.

It was naturally beautiful unlike Tokyo were you are captivated by the many city lights that shined at night.

Hinata also noticed that the houses got bigger and more grand as they drove further into Konoha. Finally, the car stopped in front of a huge estate surrounded by tall stone brick walls. When Tsunade and Hinata got out of the car, Hinata grabbing her duffel bag and track messenger bag while saying thank you to Shizune as she drove off, they walked through the iron gates. Hinata realized that it wasn't a single house(mansion really); It looked more like three houses put together. It was bigger than her old home, and that said a lot. Her whole house was home to the whole Hyuga family which, in fact, is way bigger than 10 boys and two females.

"Hinata-chan!" Tsunade called already halfway up a pathway that went around the mansion to what must have been the backyard. Hinata quickly followed...well as quickly as she could with a bag resting on each shoulder.

At first all Hinata saw was Tsunade standing on the pool deck waving and grinning at her. But then as she got closer she saw them. A light blush settled upon her cheeks. There, in the pool, splashing and goofing around were a completely shirtless bunch of extremely gorgeous guys.

"Come here Hun!" called Tsunade, so Hinata had no choice but to join her on the deck. This was not how she was planning the meeting to be. She could of walked through the front door and found a room to live in witout being noticed. They would hardly sense her presence. But, since Kami had a good sense of humor today, she hesitantly walked up the wooden steps and dropped her bags on the deck. Everything and everyone became silent, much to Hinata's discomfort, the boys slowly turned their heads towards her as if they were in some shampoo commercial. She was half-heartedly expecting rose petals to fall due to their beutiful aura.

"Boys," began Tsunade, breaking the silence "This is Hinata-chan and she will be staying with us from now on."

Hinata took a deep breath as the boys all stayed frozen and stared at her like she was a foreigner invading there country. She nervously smiled and shyly waved "H-hello. I'm Hyuga Hinata. Nice to meet you."

One of the older guys swam forward and pulled himself out of the pool, breaking the boys out of their trance-like state. Hinata took one look at him and her pulse stopped, her pale face turned paler and she was sure she stopped breathing for a second.

The guy looked like he just stepped off of the cover of those magazine's girls be squealing over. His long bright blond hair was a little messy and clung to the sides of his face and neck due to being underwater. His thin but well toned abdomen was lightly misted with water. Hinata was so captivated she couldn't help but follow a droplet that fell from is dark eyelashes, cascaded down his high cheek bones, slowly made its way over his abs and then hid under his swimming trousers.

Hinata's blush quickly came back 10 fold, making her face resemble a tomato. She squeaked before doing something only being around boys could cause her to do.

She fainted.

"...Did I do something wrong, un?"

* * *

**A/N: Indeed you did Deidara. Indeed you did... Any ways REVIEW for a faster update**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys. Me and MiMi-nyan had fun with this chapter. We really, really did :).**

* * *

C_hapter 2_

_Having fun with Senju Tsunade boys_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hinata woke up in a bedroom that was extremly unfamiliar. Sitting up, she looked around with unfucused eyes and a headache that made running into a wall feel like a small bump on the head.

The room she was in was as big, if not bigger, as her old room and twice as comfy. Dark wooded furniture, like the king sized bed she now sat on, was cleverly placed around the room so it still held alot of space. A white door that lead to what looked like a bathroom was on her left and on her right was clear sliding doors that lead to what looked like a balcony.

The walls were elaberatly decorated with expensive wallpaper and paintings that shook due some yelling and banging just outside the rooms wooden door. Hinata groaned as she rubbed her forehead. Had she hit it or something? Another loud shout from the hallways and the some of the pictures actually fell off their mounts. The usually shy hyuga's mood instantly turned sour as she glared at the door like it insulted her greatly. She felt like she fell off skyscraper and the nerve of that person to not take that to consideration.

In the Hyuga household, it was a well known fact that Hinata wasn't the kindest of people when she was woken up from any form of rest. One day, when a maid broke her sleep, she showed everyone that underneath that shy gentle exterior was a true Hyuga through and through. It was a miracle the unsuspecting maid wasn't too heavily injured...

So, as knowledge of were she was at the moment flew out the window and the uncomfortable feeling of particular clothing item she always wore being missing never set in. Hinata stood up from the soft comfortable mattress, marched over to the door and swung it open with gusto.

Ignoring the thud the door seemed to be the cause of, the Hyuga spoke "Look. I don't care what this noise is about or why you chose to carry it out in front of this specific door, but would you be ever so kind as to move it somewhere else. Your constant shouting is giving me a painful headache."

Oh yeah, Hinata was highly annoyed, and the many stares form the people around her was completely neglected, that is, until a loud groan of pain just at her feet brought her back to reality. It took her a moment before she remembered where she was and whom she was voicing her opinion to.

" A-ah, gomen g-gomen, I f-forgot I wasn't h-home at the m-moment." Suspecting to see the boys of Senju Tsunade laugthing at her uncharacteristic outburst, she hesitantly looked up and instead found them gazing intently at something just below her chin.

Hinata innocently guessed it was her Hyuga pendent. A ying and yang symbol connected to a thick silver chain that fitted more like a choker than a necklace. She gripped it loosely, afraid that they didnt like it, but as she moved it slightly to the right they still seemed to stay focused on something on her body.

" Hinata-sama..." Hinata turned her head to the person who called her named and her eyes grew to the size of flying saucers. Not because her beloved nii-san was standing just inches away from her, if thats what you were thinking, but because of the light lavender sweater he held in his hands.

Hinata visblaly paled, if she recalled correctly, what she had worn under said sweater was a black camisole. It didn't take long after that for her to put piece and piece together and conclude that they were indeed staring at her embarrassingly sized bust. With a high 'eep', hinata snached her sweater from her cousins strong grip, ran back into the room and slammed it shut in one swift movement.

She already knew that spending the rest of her life in a house full of boys was completely insane, but spending the rest of her life in a house full of boys who were perverts..

Now that's just down right impossible.

**-5-**

To be honest the boys blocked out whatever Hinata had to say as soon as she started apologizing.

Well, all except Neji who was still shocked at his sweet little cousins harsh words.

It wasnt a act of disrespect or anything. For most of them , it was because they just happened to realized her rather attractive body.

For such a small built girl, she had curves that made their friend, Ino look like a straight edge and a rack that wasn't as big as their adoptive mother's, but it was pretty damn close. Her hair was a tousled mess and her lips were slightly pouted which only added to her unknown sensuality. From the way her breasts moved every time she bowed to apologize to the suggestive way her capri hung low on her hips, made them completely forget about Naruto who was unluckily standing in front of the door when Hinata flung in open.

Her face suddenly turned red and the boys decided to listen in time to hear her release an 'eep' out of embarrassment and scurry into the confinements of her new room.

Four out of the nine boys released a breath they didnt remember holding. In a slight hushed tone Kiba voiced out what was running through most of their minds at the moment.

" Dude, did you see her BOOBS!" Kiba exsaggerated the 'boobs' part by squeezing the air in front of him.

" Who didn't, they were extremly hard to miss." Sai stated with a fake smile.

" I know, I know, but did you see the way they jiggled every time she moved. It was like bounce here..."

None of the boys really payed attention to the girl obsessed maniac, but as they started to feel a large amount of killing intent rolling off the male Hyuga in roaring waves they began to worry for the life of their foster brother.

To bad kiba didn't reilized this and continued to go on.

" Bounce there!.."

" Kiba- baka..." Naruto warned.

" Bounce everywhere!..."

" Kiba, Neji is going to kill you." Uchiha Itachi; Not one to ever miss a detail.

" Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!"

" Too late..." The two words was spoken so deep and treating even Sasori felt a shiver run down his spine. Kiba hands instantly went limp and hesitantly looked at Neji with fear in his eyes.

" How dare you..." Neji intensly stared at kiba as he slide into his signature martial arts stance. "How dare you speak of Hinata-sama in such a way!" Kiba yelped in response and began running downstairs with Neji close on his heels. The rest of the boys soon followed sighing and shaking their heads. It was a normal everyday occurrence for Neji to test his martial arts skills on either Naruto or Kiba.

Only this time, unlike the others, a specific blue haired Hyuga girl was the cause.

**-4-**

The only other female in the house didnt come out of her room till she realized she haven't ate anyting since she boarded the plane to kohona. It was about night time and eating really started to sound like a good idea.

She hopped in the shower earlier, guessing that the room was hers since no one tried to kick her out. She also unpacked, placing all of her belongings in all the right places.

Now she was cautiously walking the halls of the mansion as silent as a ninja **(A/N: get it?)**. Her mission? To get to the fridge careful as not to not be noticed by the enemy.

"What are you doing?"

...

Mission: failed.

" A-ano." Hinata sheepishly smiled, scratching the back of her head, but before she could answer her stomach answered for her with an audible 'gurp'.

" You are hungry?"

" Y-yes." The red faced girl said as she got a good look at the boy. He was extremely pale! And not the good healthy kind but the sickly I'm-a-walking- corpse kind. If it wasn't for his smile (That looked awfully forced in Hinata's opinion) she would have though this was a serious case of paranormal activity.

" Here. Let me show you to the game room. Some food is in there." The boy's smile, if possible, got wider and more creepy. "My name is Sai. Nice to meet you Hinata." He stuck out his hand for her to shake and she did, but as soon as their skin touched Sai's eyes furrowed and look at there intertwined hands as if concentrating on it. Was her hands naturally this soft?

" A-ano Sai-san.. You can l-let go now."

" Oh, yes. Follow me." He smiled his oh-so-fake smile and walked towards the staircase like he wasn't just caught openly admiring Hinata's hand.

**-3-**

On the second floor of the mansion the rest of the boys hung out in the game room. Some were playing the playstation 3 on a big flat screened tv, some were playing the various arcade machines scattered around the room, while others just sat around watching in amusement.

" Im gonna kick your tits in Sasuke-teme!." Naruto yelled sitting on the couch in front of the tv leaning to the left with a game controller in his hand.

" In your dreams. Dobe isn't your nickname for nothing." Sasuke calmly said back. He looked to be bored, sitting back in the sofa and lazily flicking at the controls, but on the inside he was into the game just as much as Naruto was.

" So who do you thinks going to beat it, un" Deidara asking no one in particular.

" Sasuke." Sasori, Itachi, and Gaara stated without question.

" Actually," Shikamaru started, waking up from his light nap. "Though Sasuke's strategies are flawless, Naruto's hyper-activeness makes him virtually unpredictable. They are equal in strength and skill and would most likely end in a tie."

. . .

" I guess your right, but that wasn't what I was talking about" Deidara replied pointing to Kiba and Neji who were dancing it out on the step mania machine " I'm meant them, un."

The boys looked over to the duo and saw the two dancing like there lives depended on it. Trying to beat Deidara's high score, no doubt.

" I don't think they will" Sasori stated.

" He's right. Your score is... demanding" Gaara said, standing up an walking towards the occupied dance machines to get a better look at the competition.

" What would you expect from the world greatest step mania champ, un!"

" You shouldn't gloat to much. One of these days, someone might come and make your score look like a mouse" Itachi also got up and joined Gaara.

Shikamaru and Sasori followed shortly after, agreeing with Itachi.

".. You guys seriously want my high score gone,un." Deidara whined.

" Yes." They called back in unison.

Deidara snorted "Bastards."

Just then, Sai walked in with Hinata who was looking down at her feet.

" I got Hinata-chan out of her room." Sai stated pointing to said girl and all heads turned their way.

" Hinata...chan?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

" Who died and name you king, fag face?" Naruto, who paused his game with Sasuke, snorted. " Because I'm sure she didn't tell you to call her that."

" Your right. I call her as such because she is my friend." Sai smiled.

The boys held in their anger.

" Hinata-sama it's so good to see you again." Neji stepped off of the Step mania machine, walked up to his cousin and hugged her.

Hinata returned it bashfully and said back. " It's good to s-see you t-to Neji nii-san."

' Nii-san! So that's why he was so mad earlier' The other boys thought.

Hinata peeked over his tall frame and gasped with glee." Is t-that a s-step mania machine? C-can I p-play?"

Neji sighed, Hinata was still so polite and innocent while he was... Corrupted " Your living here right? What's ours is also yours from now on. " The other boys nodded agreeing with Neji's statement.

Hinata smiled at them and stepped on. She was lightly tapping the arrows to pick her song when she noticed a score flashing at the top of the screen. She tilted her head childishly and turned to face the boys that were all staring at her.

" Is t-that the h-high score?"

" Why yes it is." Deidara said smugly " Achieved by yours truly. Afraid?"

Hinata giggled." Not a-at all. It's just t-that this score...isn't r-really a 'h-high' score where I c-come from. I'll b-beat it easy!"

The boys paled. It's been a year since Deidara obtained his high score and ever since no one has ever beat it. Not even Tenten or Ino who were in love with the thing. Then all of a sudden in comes this shy girl who claims that she could be his score easily?

Now this they had to see...

Hinata continued to look through the list and almost jumped up and down when she found the song she was looking for and to be honest the boys couldnt hide there shock.

" Are you freaking serious!" Naruto yelled " That song will inialate you!"

" He's right Hinata- sama maybe you sould pick a song which isn't in the category of Catastrophic."

" Guys it's fine." Hinata's words were anything but reassuring as she then put it on heavy mode before pressing start and grabbing hold of the banister behind her with one hand.

" Look. Your not even positioned right!" Deidara warned. He was about to fix her but before he can the music started and Hinata started her attack on the machine.

The boys mouths hung open.

Not only was she hitting the arrows with expert accuracy but she was also doing a dance that seemed to go to the beat of 'six trillion years and overnight story'.

" Impossible..." Deidara whispered.

" Her score..it's..its over 9000!" Naruto who couldn't help himself almost started to foam in the mouth. This was madness!

Hinata gracefully stepped on the arrows while smiling. She hadn't done this in over three years!

Her score quickly escalated. She was only halfway through the song and she already passed the self proclaimed high score.

" Don't you just love it when I'm right, Deidara" Itachi couldn't hide his amusement from his voice.

" Shut it, weasel." Deidara muttered.

" Deidara, bro, she kicking your ass." Kiba chuckled.

" Is she. Her score's passing 150,000." Sasori stated pointing to to screen.

" I can see that!" Deidara huffed did they really want his score gone so badly that they were willing to rub it in his face.

Hinata stepped on the last few upcoming arrows before hunching over and breathing deeply. The machine seemed to be having a seizure by how expertly she had played, but still it began to repeatedly chant 'new high score.'

" She did it." Sasuke stated with mild interest.

" Wait till Tenten hears about this!" Kiba yelled before running to his room to call said girl.

" So how does it finally feel to be beaten." Neji patted deidara's back as he proudly stared at his cousin. She had change since he was gone.

Deidara was speechless. He, the king of all things that is step mania, was beaten.

Completely and unintentionally defeated.

By a girl, no less.

He needed time in his emo corner.

**-4-**

Later that same night, Hinata layed on her bed with a slight smile on her face. Today was eventful. In fact she believe her opinion on her new home has changed. Of course she was surrounded by boys who looked extremly hard for someone like her to talk to but it seems like they were willing to make friends with her, based on what happened in the game room.

She giggled and turned her head toward her window and slowly closed her eyes. She was going to like it here.

" Please be still."

.

.

Eh?

Hinata's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up looking for the intruder. Sure enough sitting quite calmly at the foot of her bed was Sai with a drawing pad and pencil in hand.

"Your making this harder than it should be ."

**-5-**

Later that same night, a loud scream rang through the mansion that unfortunately for one unlucky individual woke up the whole house.

Including Tsunade who really hated being awoken from her beauty sleep.

* * *

**Look forword to next chapter. Thats were all the fluffy-stuff comes in and the Harem fic that this story really is will be shown!**


End file.
